Radio Silence
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: The static of a police scanner was a normal sound that filled the silence in DT's garage each day. There had once been music that blasted through the speakers, but when Officer Brian O' Conner finally found his way home, Jessie rigged the scanner to the speakers instead. Dom/Brian Don't like, Don't Read, Rated for Language


_Just another little story I wrote for fun, couldn't get the thought of the crew in the garage listening to Brian on the scanner out of my head. I know that most of this story is full of improper use of a Police Scanner, Brian curses a little too much :), but like I said it I wrote it for fun, so I wasn't too worried about the scanner talk being legit. It is a Dom/Brian story, don't like, don't read. I don't own anything to do with the Fast and Furious franchise. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do not have a beta._

 **BOLD- Scanner**

 _ITALIC- Phone_

...

The static of a police scanner was a normal sound that filled the silence in DT's garage each day. There had once been music that blasted through the speakers, but when Officer Brian O' Conner finally found his way home, Jessie rigged the scanner to the speakers instead.

It was a slow work day, and only Dom, Vince, Jessie, and Leon were working, Letty had went out with Mia somewhere. Everyone was in different areas of the garage working on their own projects, but they all paused to listen when they heard a familiar name.

 **"O' Conner I got 311 in your area at 2200 East Sierra Madre Ave."**

 **"10-4 headed that way now."** They heard Brian's voice say.

 **"You don't need any backup there do you O' Conner?"** Another cop had asked with a chuckle.

 **"Shut it Jameson, you probably couldn't figure out how to release the parking brake to be available for backup."**

 **"Cute O' Conner, lunch after this?"**

 **"What so you can pull the "I forgot my wallet crap again'?"** Brian asked clearly annoyed. **"Don't think so, got paperwork anyways working through."**

A short **"10-97,"** barked out by Brian letting the dispatcher know he had made it to the location was end of that conversation for the moment.

"Looks like Brian's day is starting out on a good note," Leon said sarcastically.

Dom laughed they all knew Brian hated Jameson; they could tell by the way he spoke to the man on the scanner, although if his frequent attempts at asking Brian to lunch were anything to go by the man just didn't have a clue. Dom wasn't sure why he kept asking Brian, he hoped it was just cop brotherhood stuff, and not anything on a deeper level.

The whole crew still had a massive dislike of cops, but after everything Brian had done for them to keep them all out of jail and alive, they couldn't be bothered about his chosen profession. Well they could, but that was only because Brian came home most nights banged up or way too tired to even stand. It seemed like every time he went out on a call he came back to them more damaged than the last time. It scared Dom shitless, the others as well, and he asked Brian all the time why he always came home more black and blue than white. Brian however would never explain he never got over the unease that everyone there hated cops, so he just didn't share any details of his job. That and he was pretty sure if he had given any of his adopted family names of the people responsible for his appearance they would be landing themselves in jail, and he worked too hard to keep them out of there. Not only did he take a bullet for Jessie, shoot down Tran, and let Dom go, but he also wiped the cars of any prints, and threatened the driver with an unregistered weapons charge if he talked to anyone about what happened. Between all the hidden evidence, lack of help from Brian, and lack of witnesses the Feds had nothing that would ever hold up in court, and the Toretto team went free.

Brian was afraid to come home to them after blowing his cover, even after going out on a limb for everyone. It took two months of Dom's constant bitching and overall moodiness, because he was missing Brian, for Vince to get tired of it and search out the buster on his own. He had dragged the man out of his tiny shack of a house and into his car, and Vince was proud to say it only resulted in a couple of bruises, kid might be smaller than him but he could scrap. He brought him back to the house where they all had a long 'heart to heart', and Dom demanded Brian come home. Vince had never seen Brian look anything but cool and confident even when he was jumping from a car onto a moving semi, but after Dom gave his orders he looked so afraid and unsure of himself. Then he wiped his face of all emotion, pulled out his badge slammed it on the table and calmly asked Dom, "yeah? You gonna be okay with a narc in the house?" It took another hour for everyone to convince the kid that they didn't give a damn anymore, cop or not, Brian was family. He finally agreed to move his things into the house, and no one thought Dom could have been any clearer about his feelings for blondie than when he directed his stuff into Dom's own room, the master. Vince didn't tend to think about their bedroom arrangements much, he was okay with it, but any deep thought about bedroom activities would possibly scar him for life in the mental department.

 **"This is O' Conner."**

 **"What's the 10-13 O' Conner?"**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the sound of irritation in Brian's voice, **"suspect was just locked out of his house, by girlfriend."**

 **"Naked?"** Jameson cackled.

 **"Yes naked, she jerked his towel away or something, I don't know there's a whole group of children who were waiting for a bus that are now traumatized, and a bunch of angry mothers I'm dealing with here."**

The whole team let out a loud laugh; they could just imagine the horrified look on Brian's face.

 **"On second thought, Jameson I could use some backup, these moms are getting handsy."** He said in a quiet voice.

Dom rolled his eyes and got back to work, he hoped Brian was kidding, but somehow he didn't think he was those baby blues always captured everyone's attention.

When it became clear to them that their dislike of cops was the cause of Brian's tight lips, they didn't push for explanations any more. Since they weren't getting anything from him, and there no way any cop would ever think about showing up to the garage to let them know if Brian was in trouble, they had no option but listen to the scanner each day. It was easy for Jessie to find the channel Brian used, and it gave everyone a bit of peace of when he was out. Brian had no clue that that they listened in, and on his days off when he could work in the shop they would simply hide the scanner and put back on the music. It wasn't that they were afraid of Brian's reaction, they didn't want the fact they were listening to make Brian less likely to call for backup not that he ever did, or less likely to give his regular smart ass reactions to some things. Honestly, everyone thought it was nice to hear him throughout the day; it filled the emptiness that was from his lack of presence.

At first it had been a small joke in the shop, trying to figure out what some of the codes they used meant, but the first time Brian used one with panic everyone in the family memorized the code section in Brian's handbook.

 **"This is Jameson,"** they heard all of the sudden.

 **"Go Jameson."** The same stuffy lady who usually answers said.

 **"Code 7 5th of Nelson."**

 **"10-4."**

That was one code they never heard Brian call, he never takes a meal break, and almost always works through lunch."

 **"O' Conner you sure about the paperwork, or do you have a hot mommy date now**?"

 **"Jameson,"** Brian said in his 'I'm really tired of your shit' tone.

 **"Alright, alright no burritos for you then."**

 **"Somehow I think I'll live just fine without."**

Dom laughed out loud, "It always amazes me he never gets in trouble for that mouth."

Vince shook his head fondly, "you think that Jameson is trying to make moves on Brian?"

Dom growled, "Better not be."

...

On Halloween the Toretto household was full of friends and family who had gathered for a barbecue, Brian was suppose to be off, but he got called in last minute when someone else was too sick to work. Dom was pretty sure that person wasn't sick at all; Brian had let it slip earlier that week that no one wanted to work Halloween. With kids playing pranks, and people a little bit crazier than normal it was a hectic night to work.

There were tons of people in the backyard of the house; even some of their closer friends from the racing scene were there, including Hector and his boys, Luis's crew, and Harry and his employees. Everyone knew Brian was a cop, and no one held it against him. Even people at races were okay with Brian showing up, they knew what he saw and did off duty would never be reported. So when the noise of a scanner filled the backyard instead of music their guests weren't surprised or angry about it. It was normal, they were just as on edge with worry about Brian as Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Jessie, and Leon.

Everyone was sitting around shooting the shit and drinking beer when they heard the scanner for what seemed like the 10th time in the last two hours, Brian was going to be exhausted when he got home Dom knew.

 **"Officer O' Conner what's your 20?"** A male voice came through the speakers.

 **"Just out of West Clark."**

 **"You have a 10-67 about a 10-66** **,** **5 miles from you."**

 **"10-20?"** Brian asked.

 **"Corner of 9th and Broadway."**

 **"10-4** **,** **on my way to scene now."**

Everyone at the party had gone silent and listened to what was happening. Hector asked Dom, "What does that even mean?"

Seeing her brother was too busy having a slight panic Mia answered. "It means there's a person calling for help about a suspicious person, and Brian is on his way there now."

 **"10-97 that's a 10-0."**

 **"Is that a 10-94 O' Conner?"**

 **"Negative 10-23 and 10-3"**

Everyone who knew the codes looked slightly worried. "That means he's arrived and should use caution, but he doesn't need backup, and dispatch should stand by, and drop communication." Leon explained for everyone.

Vince and Dom stood and both had their keys out of their pockets and in their hands, they would be ready at a moment's notice if Brian needed help.

It felt like an eternity before they heard Brian's voice on the scanner and when they did he was out of breath like he had been running, **"10-15, handcuffed and in patrol car."**

Dom and Vince both relaxed and put away their keys, "he got him," Dom whispered in relief.

 **"10-13 O' Conner?"**

 **"Guy on the corner dressed up as a clown with a chainsaw, scaring children. Suspect started to run in my direction when he saw me, and I had to use force."**

"Fucking Brian," hissed Dom, "He never calls for backup! He had a fucking chainsaw, and Brian didn't think he might need someone to watch his back."

"Well it is Jameson on duty with him in his section, Brian might be afraid that he watches his back a little too much," Vince said to annoy Dom.

Everyone gave a quiet chuckle at Dom' growl, not to loud though no one wanted Dom's anger to be directed at them.

 **"10-4 O' Conner, Jameson is in route to your 20 to take a 10-62a from a witness."**

Vince gave Dom a look that said, 'see I told you'.

 **"Name is Edward Lance Grey, 31 year old white male, 10-29"**

Vince answered for everyone this time, "he is asking for them to run the name in the system, and see if he is wanted for anything."

 **"That's a negative O' Conner, no warrants, and no priors. What's your call, are you bringing him in, or just a warning?"**

 **"He was trying to use chainsaw to hack up my face Michaels what do you think?"** Brian spat out.

 **"Well if you're going to be sensitive about it."** Michaels laughed.

 **"We're going to have a long conversation when my shift is over Michaels."**

 **"Jameson here, 10-97."**

 **"Jameson get the 10-62a, O' Conner bring him in."** Michaels instructed.

 **"O' Conner in route with suspect."**

Everyone had thought that Brian was done talking until they heard him say one more thing, **"I hate fucking clowns."**

There was a long silence from Brian due to the drive to the station, and the time he had to spend booking.

With two more hours into his shift Brian sounded like he was going drop when he called out, **"10-98,"** to let dispatch know he was ready to be assigned.

 **"Got reports of another clown O' Conner."**

 **"Send Jameson, I'm done with clowns, and he hasn't done anything tonight."**

 **"I seem too recall helping you an hour ago O' Conner."**

 **"Oh yes you take a statement from a crying woman after I had the chainsaw waving psycho locked up and in the car, lots of help Jameson."**

For the rest of the night Brian handled everything from break-ins, to kids vandalizing houses, noise complaints, and there was even a domestic call in there. He was just about to call in a 10-10 and head home to the party when Michaels called over the scanner again.

 **"O' Conner I got a noise complaint at 1327 Echo Park, do you want it, or should I send it to Jameson?"**

Everyone was surprised about the complaint; it's been a pretty mild party in comparison to ones in the past. They didn't even have music on so they could hear the scanner.

 **"Negative Michaels that's on my route home, I'll stop by."**

 **"That's okay O' Conner go on home, I'll take care of it."**

Dom could hear the panic in Brian's voice. In reality he had nothing to worry about, there wasn't anything that anybody could be charged with, but Brian didn't want any other cops around them ever again.

 **"That's a negative Jameson, I said I got it."**

 **"I'm already in route O' Conner."**

 **"So I am Jameson, have been since it was called out."** Brian snapped.

 **"Well then I guess I'll meet you there O' Conner** ," Jameson said in a way too cheerful tone.

 **"My 20 is two minutes out."**

 **"10-4 O' Conner."** Michaels said.

"Jessie kill the scanner, hide it and put on some music. Not to loud!" Dom yelled out. "No one is to say anything about the scanner at all." He reminded everyone, however it wasn't needed this wasn't the first time most of them had been over at a barbecue and the scanner was playing in the background.

When two patrol cars pulled up in front everyone was already expecting their arrival, so they sat calmly and continued on with their party. When Dom saw the sight of two police officers walking into the backyard he stood and walked over to them.

You wouldn't have noticed the slight smirk Brian had on his face, if you didn't know him and what to look for, Dom knew him though and he saw it. Dom gave him a small smile, and looked Brian up and down. Brian usually changes at the station, so Dom doesn't get the chance to see him in his uniform very often, and that was a shame because Brian looked good.

He spoke into his radio, **"O' Conner and Jameson 10-97, 10-23."**

 **"10-4, standing by."**

It was the first time Dom had ever seen Jameson in person, he had only ever heard him on the scanner, and Dom wasn't impressed. He was as tall as Brian, with black hair, he was skinny, pale, and had no muscle from what Dom could tell, which was completely unlike Brian. Brian was thin yes, but he had firm muscle in his arms and shoulders, and six-pack to go along with it, Jameson looked like a harsh wind could blow him away. He saw the recognition in Jameson's face immediately when his eyes narrowed, the team might not have charges against them, but that didn't mean that they weren't wanted. Every single cop who knew the story of the truck jacking wanted to be the one to bring them in on something, and that's why Brian did his best to keep any cops away from his family.

"We got a noise complaint; you're going to need to shut it down." He spoke gruffly.

"It's not even past midnight yet Jameson, and the party isn't that loud. That party on Clark was twice as loud, and you let them keep going."

Jameson looked at O' Conner like he had just slapped him, "I would think you of all people would know what they are."

Brian growled, "Me of all people? You're on thin ice Jameson."

Jameson gulped, "I didn't mean..., they are criminals Brian you know that."

Brian had Jameson by his collar before he could even blink, "they are civilians Jameson and there are no charges against them so they are not to be treated like criminals."

Jameson got angry and shoved Brian's hands away, "so I guess it's true then, you did let your mark get away because you went soft."

Dom saw Brian's eyes flash with anger, "I didn't go soft Jameson, I take my job very seriously, and that includes not harassing people who aren't doing anything wrong. You're the one disrespecting the badge here, not me." He growled.

"Alright, alright I got you…I get it," Jameson turned to Dom, "Music has to be shut off at 12." He said simply with no apology.

Brian gave Dom a nod and started to turn around to leave. He was going to get in his car, and drive it back to the station, and pick up his car. It wasn't needed, Brian could just stay there, but he always tried to keep the ties between them slightly hidden. Just in case some new evidence popped up, and he needed to be able to cover their tracks. The family didn't care however they didn't want Brian to have to hide ever detail about his personal life. They wanted everyone to know he was a part of their family, but they had to wait for Brian to make that choice. Dom knew it was also about Brian not trying to rub anyone's face in the fact he was a cop. If he drove to work in his own clothes and car and came home the same he could try to pretend he wasn't something his family hated. He didn't get that was untrue that they loved every part of Brian, the cop part too, but it was going to take some time.

Jameson slipped his arm around Brian's neck, "Damn you're so fiery when you're mad, let me buy you a late dinner cute stuff."

Brian tensed at the name and slipped Jameson's arm off his neck and backed up. He called into his radio, **"O' Conner here."**

 **"Go O' Conner."**

 **"Negative on loud noise, just some neighbor who probably had nothing better to do."**

 **"10-4 O' Conner."**

 **"Jameson I got a 10-51 for you."**

 **"10-4 Michaels on way to patrol car now."**

"Dinner O' Conner, after?" He asked before leaving.

Brian kept eye contact with Jameson and backed up to where he was right beside Dom, who slung an arm over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, **"Michaels I'm a 10-10A."**

Jameson eyes widen in shock at Brian's announcement that he was now off duty and at home. He fled to his car quickly after that.

 **"10-4 O' Conner."** Michaels said.

...

There were times that their scanner was left useless when Brian would have to travel and work an undercover case, this would have been one of those times, but Sgt. Tanner had personally come to the garage to speak to Brian about going undercover for him once again. Dom was able to convince the man to give them access to the private frequency that they would be using for the case. Tanner had been hesitant at first especially since Dom didn't want Brian to be aware of his request, but when he found out that they just wanted to know Brian was safe he gave in.

Brian had been requested to go to Miami to take down a known drug lord, and everyone was sick with worry. Mia spent twice as much time at the shop then she usually does, so she could listen to the radio. Letty was doing what she always did when she was worried, which was throwing her temper around, and being downright unpleasant. Jessie and Leon just let their concern be obvious, and Vince was the first one in the shop in the mornings. Listening to radio silence since Brian was sleeping, and there would be no chance of a report. Vince knew that he was asleep and wouldn't work until later that day, but he was very worried about the guy he saw as a little brother, so he went in early anyways just in case. Dom thought he was handling things alright considering the fact Brian had been gone for a week already, and was unable to contact any of them. Everyone else knew better Dom was tense, nervous, and was having a hard time concentrating.

They didn't hear anything over the scanner until lunch, and when they did they were quite surprised **, "Bilkins here."**

 **"Go Bilkins."** Tanner said back.

 **"We have made it to Barstow, and Brian is currently speaking to one Roman Pearce."**

 **"Is he going to take the deal?"**

 **"It's unclear; I'll ask when they stop punching each other."**

"What the hell?" Vince asked, "Who is punching buster?"

Dom looked over at Vince he couldn't believe this was the man that once hated Brian more than he's hated anyone. Vince saw the look on Dom's face, "What? Only I can punch him."

Dom laughed and then stop suddenly and let his face turn very serious, "No you can't."

Vince just nodded with a smirk, "I wouldn't either, not like it works to get a message through anyways, Brian is to hard headed."

"Ain't that the truth?" Mia said.

 **"Have they quit punching Bilkins?"** Tanner asked exasperated.

 **"Yes now they are yelling, oh hold on looks like I have an opening."**

The next voice that came over the radio was a voice they had never heard before **"is it true, I do the job with the pig and you clean my record?"**

Everyone in the room growled, Brian might be a cop, but he wasn't a pig, he was a good cop.

Tanner answered, **"That's right Mr. Pearce, that's the deal Officer O' Conner set up for you."**

 **"I'll do it, but don't expect me to go out of my way to watch his back; I'll get my part of the job done and that's it."**

The next time Tanner spoke it was with the anger that all the team was feeling, **"Brian doesn't need anyone to watch his back, he has been doing a pretty good job since you cut off communication with him years ago."**

Nothing was said on the radio till later that night. **"Bilkins, what are everyone's 20?"**

 **"O' Conner is making use of the hotel gym, close to breaking the punching bag I believe. Pearce is still at his home, waiting for his ankle bracelet to be removed before we fly out."**

 **"Roger, please tell me Brian won that fight against the little shit."**

Dom snorted Tanner might act like a hard ass, but they all knew he has a soft spot for Brian.

 **"He let him have the first couple of punches, told me to let it happen he deserved it, but Pearce got a bit nasty and told Brian he wasn't a part of his family, said Brian didn't have one anymore. After that something just snapped and Brian gave as good as he got."** Bilkins said concerned.

Dom wanted to punch a wall; Vince looked like he wasn't that far from doing just that. Everyone else just looked miserable it had taken them so long to convince Brian he had a family, and they were worried this guy was going to put Brian back in that "I have to be alone' mindset.

 **"Brian has a family."** Tanner said.

 **"You sure about that Tanner, I've read the kid's file, no parents, no relatives that care, and no one to miss him if he ever doesn't come home. From what I gathered Roman Pearce was the only constant in Brian's young life, and now that he's lost that I am worried he might be too fragile to do the case with a level head."**

Vince snorted, "Fragile, yeah right."

Dom did have to smile at that, Vince would know that Brian wasn't some piece of glass.

 **"He has family, they might not be on paper, but they would care if he didn't come back, and that's something I will remind him of."**

Everyone knew Tanner was talking about them, and he was letting them know that he would make sure Brian knew people loved him.

That was the last thing they heard until the next day when Brian gave a short confirmation of landing back in Miami, and then they didn't hear anything till late in the evening around midnight Miami time.

 **"O' Conner you better have a good reason for all those traffic laws you broke in that little street race of yours."**

 **"Matter of fact I do Tanner."**

 **"Care to elaborate O' Conner."**

 **"The GPS hook up in the cars you gave me wasn't going to cut it Tanner. Your man in the DEA almost blew our cover because he thought we were running. I don't feel like being shipped back to L.A. in a body bag, so I needed a different alternative."**

 **"Fine, I hope you know what you're doing Brian, no GPS means I can't track you and have your back. Roman Pearce is not Toretto** **,** **Brian; there is no sense of loyalty or respect from him, whatever friendship you might have had as kids is gone. He wouldn't think twice about you ending up on the wrong end of Verone's gun if it meant saving his own skin."**

Dom cringed, the only person from Brian's past that they had ever heard of and the man wanted nothing to do with him. Brian's next words lifted his spirits some.

 **"I know he's not Dom."**

The final drop off that was suppose to lead the DEA unit right to Verone started off on high note, with Brian and Roman driving to Verone's place to pick up the haul.

Everyone was having dinner when they heard Tanner start to bitch at Brian about his speed.

 **"That's the fourth traffic violation in two blocks O' Conner slow it down."**

 **"Sure thing dad,"** Brian had replied and Dom could just see him step on the gas pedal more.

"That man," Mia said in a fond tone.

"He's just like Dom," Letty replied.

Dom nodded his head with a wide smile on his face; he didn't care if he looked like a dopey love sick fool, Brian and he were a lot alike. They fit perfectly together.

What started out as good went to shit real quickly, as soon as Brian had got to the pickup zone they had to switch channels. Brian had a passenger in his car, and could no longer communicate with Tanner freely. So they had to find the channel Tanner was using to give a blow by blow. Dom knew they needed to thank the man, he was reporting on the radio what was going on for them.

After Brian and Rome switched cars and confused everyone to hell and back, they made it to the drop site, or at least Brian did. Then he was almost shot at, and had to fight for his life.

Verone had gotten away on his boat, and apparently had taken the undercover DEA agent with him to dispose of later. They had already taken off from the dock when the team heard Brian speak for the first time in a while.

 **"Tanner did you change the name on my policy like I asked."**

 **"Damn it Brian, do not ask questions like that** **,** **it just means you're going to do something stupid."**

 **"Answer the question Tanner."**

 **"Yes Brian your life insurance policy was signed over to Toretto and his team."**

 **"Thanks Tanner I'm going after Verone."**

"No!" Everyone in the kitchen yelled, but it was no use, Brian couldn't hear them through their end.

After a nerve wrecking wait, and finding out Brian drove a car onto a boat, Dom was ready to go get him and bring him back home just to kill him. They heard all about his success in arresting Verone, saving the undercover agent, and turning over a large amount of drug money to the DEA. Everyone at the table was just relieved however that Brian would be home soon.

The day that Brian landed in LAX they heard a conversation he had with Bilkins, who had stayed back in Miami with Roman getting him settled in his new life as a free man.

 **"Bilkins."**

 **"Yes O' Conner."**

 **"Did Rome get settled alright?"**

A hesitant answer came through the radio, **"yes."** There was a long pause before, **"O' Conner."**

 **"Yeah Bilkins."**

 **"Roman Pearce has asked that you never contact him again, or at least until you stop being what he calls a narc."**

The sound of Brian's voice broke Dom's heart, **"I got it."**

When Brian got home that night the whole backyard was lit up and filled with all his friends and family for a welcome home party. Everyone that came had begged him to tell them all about the case, and for once Brian opened up and did. Everyone especially the family told Brian how proud they were of him, and that he was such a good cop. His family who knew of his old friend's rejection was extra touchy when it came to Brian that evening. Letty always made sure there was a beer in his hand, and gave his hair a ruffle each time she brought a new one. Jessie sat by Brian all night and asked him tons of questions about the cars he got to drive. Leon patted Brian on the shoulder each time he passed by him. Mia didn't actually do anything different than what she normally does. She has a theory that Brian was touch starved as a child, so she always goes out of her way to give him sisterly affection. She did however fuss over all his injuries, including his broken ribs. Dom sat under Brian for the majority of the night and just sat back and enjoyed having Brian on his lap. The most surprising of everyone however was Vince, who pulled Brian in for a hug and kissed the top of his head, while saying, "I'm so glad you're safe little bro."

Dom was sure that the happiness that Brian felt after tonight had washed away a bit of the pain he was feeling about losing his friend when he turned to Dom and said, "It's great to be home with my family."

...

Slow days were always worse for Brian then the busy hectic ones, the team knew the boredom hit Brian hard and caused serious agitation. There was something that was hard wired into Brian's DNA that made it impossible for him to sit still. They all felt a little bad for him on days like that, days where the jitters of doing nothing became too much that it spilled out of his mouth in sarcastic quips and clipped tones. Only a little bad mind you, it might be bad days for Brian, but for the team it was hilarious.

 **"Martha please tell me you got something."**

 **"That's a negative O' Conner."**

 **"But I'm so bored."** Brian whined.

Mia looked up from the homework she was doing on the couch in the garage and laughed, "Poor thing."

 **"Well I don't know what to tell you O' Conner the answer is the same as the last five times you asked."** Martha answered clearly irritated.

 **"O' Conner."**

 **"What do you want Jameson?"**

 **"It's slow, it's been slow all day, come with us for a coffee break."**

 **"Who is us?"** Brian said skeptically.

 **"Me, Frank, Ted, and Edwards."**

 **"Where is everybody going?"**

Dom raised an eyebrow Brian must be incredibly bored if he was thinking about agreeing to meet Jameson anywhere, even with others tagging along.

 **"Dunkin' Donuts."** Jameson answered.

Everyone in the shop busted out laughing. "Cops in a doughnut shop…go figure." Letty said while laughing.

 **"Are you shitting me Jameson?"**

 **"No, what's wrong with Dunkin' Donuts?"** He asked sounding honestly confused.

A rough sounding voice tagged into the conversation, **"yeah O' Conner what's wrong with it?"**

 **"What's wrong with Dunkin' Donuts, what's wrong with…? Is this a prank or something?"** Brian asked incredulously.

The unknown voice spoke again, **"this isn't a prank O' Conner."**

 **"So let me get this straight, you Frank, Jameson, Ted, and Edwards are going to go sit in Dunkin' Donuts drink coffee and eat doughnuts?"**

Dom started to laugh and shake his head.

 **"That's the plan, is that a problem O' Conner?"** Frank asked.

 **"Yes there's a problem** **,** **seriously everyone gets hacked off about doughnut cop jokes, but you're just going to make it so easy for them."**

 **"There's nothing wrong with a good doughnut O' Conner."** Frank answered gruffly.

 **"There's everything wrong with a doughnut for you Frank** **,** **when you always call me to chase down your suspect."**

"That mouth," Dom said fondly.

 **"Well we all can't have your girlish figure O' Conner."** Frank grunted.

Vince let out a laughing bark.

 **"That's because of the doughnuts Frank."**

 **"So is that a no to doughnuts O' Conner?"**

 **"That's a hell no to the doughnuts Jameson."**

 **"Come on Brian you can't tell me you don't want one."** Jameson called out in a sing songsy tone.

 **"I hate fucking doughnuts."** Brian answered petulantly.

"A cop that hates doughnuts, street races illegally, and covers for criminals; can our buster do nothing by the book?" Vince asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

It wasn't until the next morning that Dom found out what that gleam meant.

Brian and Dom had just finished washing off the evidence of early morning activities and Brian was heading into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before he headed into the station.

When he saw Vince leaning on the counter eating a doughnut he had to control himself from the urge of punching him.

After all they couldn't have known about the conversation he had just last night about the damn things.

Vince smiled innocently and gestured to the box on the counter, "Want one?"

Brian just shook his head no, trying not to let his annoyance show through.

Dom was trying hard to keep from laughing, and was succeeding.

"I thought cops liked doughnuts." Vince said once again too innocently.

Brian's face turned to a grimace as he slammed his way out the door mumbling, "fucking doughnuts," as he went.

It wasn't till they heard Brian drive off that they all busted out laughing.

Dom picked up a doughnut and raised it up to Vince like he was toasting him.

...

Brian had been in an increasingly agitated state for the last month, and no one could really figure out why. Things were going fine at home between Brian and Dom, and between Brian and the rest of the family, so they knew it was nothing that they were doing wrong. When Brian was at the shop he was his usual happy self, so they knew it wasn't any frustrations about his car either. He was short and snappish, not with them of course, with himself mainly. Everyone actually wished he would just be short with them instead of getting angry with himself when he did the simplest of things wrong. One week ago he picked up a hot casserole dish without a hot pad, and ended up dropping it when it burned his hand badly, and he called himself stupid for 10 minutes while apologizing to Mia for ruining the dinner she had made. No one cared about the casserole, they only cared about Brian's hand, but he refused to let them see it, and said he would take care of it himself. He spent the rest of the evening outside on the porch only speaking when spoken to. Dom wasn't sure what was causing Brian's self loathing, but it was starting to get serious, and he knew he would have to ask soon.

Asking turned out be unnecessary however, they got their answer's one night when Brian was working night shift, with a different set of cops and dispatch than his usual.

 **"O' Conner I got a 6104 in your area."**

 **"10-13?"** Brian questioned, he didn't usually ask for details about a call, but with domestic disturbances he liked to go in with all the facts.

 **"Neighbor called about a man hitting his wife."**

 **"10-20."**

 **"115th West Illinois."**

" **10-4."**

 **"You going to shack up with that guy and let him get away too O' Conner."**

Everyone was sitting around the table eating while listening to the scanner. When they heard what was said they jerked their heads up and stared at each other.

 **"I'm not sure what you're talking about Jeffers."**

 **"Jameson told us you were living with your old Mark."**

Brian cut the conversation short when he announced his arrival. It was about 10 minutes before they heard Brian yelling into the scanner.

 **"10-94,"** Brian called into the radio slightly panicked and then yelled, **"10-72!"**

Everyone waited for someone to respond to let Brian know they were on their way to give him back up against the man with a gun, but all they heard was silence. Dom and Vince where getting up from the table when they heard.

 **"10-71!"** He yelled, **"I need back up now!"**

Dom tore into the living room to get the keys, while Vince ran to the gun safe to get two guns, if those bastards wouldn't give him backup when someone was shooting at him then they would.

 **"10-15."** Brian said through the radio, and Vince and Dom stopped in their tracks. **"In route to the station** ," he whispered.

Everyone could hear the brokenness of Brian's voice; they knew that not having anyone respond to his calls for backup must have been distressing.

It was an hour before Brian was done booking the suspect and was back to taking calls. He spent the majority of his night being insulted over the radio, being called a bitch and a faggot, who let his mark go because he was too busy taking it up the ass. They found out by listening that Jameson had let it slip a month ago who Brian lived with, and since then he was apparently experiencing hazing at the work.

"That's why he didn't tell us what was wrong," Mia said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone listened to Brian being sent on a call just for it to be an empty alley, some cruel prank being played by the dispatcher.

 **"I'm just trying to do my job** ," Brian growled.

 **"Maybe you should have done it instead of becoming Toretto's bitch like Jameson said."**

 **"I think you should have a conversation with Jameson about being a bitch, he's asked to be mine on more than one occasion."**

Dom growled not only was he upset about the way Brian was being treated, but now he knew for sure that Jameson was really after Brian.

Letty looked over at Dom, "there has to be something we can do, even if we have to admit to the scanner, we need to help him through this Dom."

Jessie nodded in agreement, "he's starting to hate himself again, and it's not going to be long before he starts believing what they say about him. We all know Brian already doesn't have a high opinion of himself, this is just going to make it worse."

 **"Guy who beats people's heads in with wrenches** **,** **that's what get you hot O' Conner?"**

Dom winced and waited for Brian to say something, but apparently he was just trying to ignore the abuse.

 **"Makes sense I mean, read in your file your daddy use to beat you too."**

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Brian roared.

Everyone sat in stunned sad silence around the table they always thought that might be the case, but hearing it was the truth was agony to hear.

 **"Hit a nerve did O' Conner? Don't want to talk about daddy huh? Let's talk about your drug addict whore of a mother then. The one who would rather sell herself for drugs then be around you."**

 **"Just shut up Jeffers, just shut up!"** Brian yelled out.

Dom could hear the tears in Brian's eyes. "Come on Brian what's your 20, just tell someone your 20 so I can come get you!" He pleaded.

Brian never said anything else however and everyone was feeling a little lost about how they could help him.

"Tanner!" Mia yelled out suddenly. "Dom call Tanner."

Dom nodded while quickly picking up his cell and dialing the number Tanner had left with them in case of emergencies.

It rang three times before anyone picked up, _"This is Tanner."_

 _"Tanner you want to tell me why I've been listening to Brian be harassed all night, why when he called for backup when a man had a gun and was shooting at him no one came to help, why they have been calling him a bitch and fagot all night, and bringing up information from Bri's file to rub his horrible childhood in his face?"_ Dom growled out in fury.

Tanner sounded stunned, _"I don't know Toretto, do you know where Brian is?"_

 _"No,"_ he hissed _. "I've been waiting for someone to ask where he is so I could go get him, but the scanners been silent."_

 _"I'll take care of it Toretto, I promise."_

 _"I want him home Tanner, I want him home now!"_

 _"I'll send him home; I'm in route to the dispatch office now."_

It was another 15 minutes before they heard anyone speak on the radio and when they did it was Tanner.

 **"Just got a call from a fellow officer about hazing Jeffers, report to the station this instance!"** Tanner roared over the radio.

 **"O' Conner,"** he said then.

 **"Here Tanner,"** Brian answered with a sad sounding voice.

 **"Why didn't you tell me son?"** He asked sounding just as sad.

There was no answer.

 **"Go home Brian, straight home, and talk to your family, this is what they are there for."**

 **"10-4 sir."**

 **"And you have the rest of the week off."**

 **"Thank you,"** Brian whispered.

When Brian pulled up in his patrol car, everyone was ready to tell him they had heard everything over the scanner, they would do just about anything to make Brian talk to them about what just happened.

It proved to be an unnecessary, however since when Brian came through the door with a red face and tears pouring down his cheeks. All it took was Vince walking towards Brian and asking, "What's wrong bro?"

Brian launched onto him and sobbed. Vince who is no teddy bear didn't even seem fazed he just wrapped his arms around Brian and whispered that it was okay over and over again.

When the crying didn't die down Dom interrupted their hug and pulled Brian to him, he sat down and pulled Brian down on his lap. "Tell us what's going on Bri?"

Brian did, he told them everything not just about tonight, but about the whole last month. He told them about the insulting names, and how everyone cat calls him when he walks into the station now, how they have pulled him into a supplies room more than once to rough him up, and most importantly he even told them about his first family. His abusive drunk father, who beat him constantly, and then died from alcohol poisoning and left him with his doped out mother. He talked about how she was more worried about her next fix than putting food on the table, and he went hungry more than he ate, and how by the time he was 15 he welcomed the time he spent in juvie just so he could have three square meals a day. "It's why I'm so bad at this family thing, I don't know what I'm supposed to do half the time, I'm so confused about some of things you do and say. I don't know how to accept help; I've never had people who offer like you!"

Everyone gave their silent support while listening to him talk, but when he was finished and gave everyone the 'why would you love me when I'm so worthless' look everyone took turns pulling him into a hug and telling him that he wasn't worthless, that he was loved. Dom whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and tried to convince him that he wasn't any of those things the other cops said, but Brian didn't believe him. It was finally Vince that calmed him down in the end, and in a way it makes sense, not only had Vince and Brian bonded as brothers, but Brian was also embarrassed about being called a bitch and a fagot. Vince could be labeled as the most cruel when it came to name calling such as that, so Brian needed to hear it from him that it wasn't true.

Vince had looked at Dom with a look that said; 'please let me try, trust me please' and Dom had nodded in permission. Vince picked Brian up from his lap and gathered him in his own. He told Brian that he wasn't a fag, or a bitch, that there was nothing wrong with him for loving Dom it was a good thing, not a bad one. He talked forever while smoothing down Brian's hair, after he was done calming Brian down he made him laugh by saying, "It's a good thing I don't know who any of these bastards are, or big brother Vince would be paying them a visit."

After everyone gave Brian one last hug, and an 'I love you' Dom took him up to bed and held him till Brian fell asleep. When he was sure Brian was in deep sleep he snuck out of Brian's grasp and walked into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting down looking very disturbed by what they were just told. Dom pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Tanners number.

When Tanner picked up he asked, _"Toretto did he tell you?"_

 _"Yeah he told us everything."_

 _"Give me the information so I can take care of it."_

 _"It's been going on for a month now, name calling just like tonight, cat calling like he is a piece of meat, and there has been some occasions where they have pulled him into a room and roughed him up."_

 _"Damn it!"_ Tanner cursed out.

 _"Tanner are you going to put a stop to it, can you even? I like you so I'm going to be real honest with you, at this moment everyone in this family wants Brian to quit. We know that not something Brian would want, he enjoys being a cop, and doing some good, but if we asked him to I know he would. His well being comes first, and I can't stand by while he's being treated this way. I certainly can't listen to him being up against a gun and calling for backup and no one come."_

Tanner was silent for a moment while he took in the information he was just told, _"Toretto if I can't stop it, I'll fire him myself, you have my word."_

 _"Thanks, and thanks for sending him home to us Tanner."_

Dom hung up the phone, and everyone in the room felt a little bit better knowing something was going to be done about the hazing and abuse.

The rest of the week was spent devoted to making sure Brian felt loved, and safe with them. He spent one on one time with every member of the family, listening to Jessie talk about a new design, helping Mia with homework, doing deliveries with Letty, watching football with Vince, watching Leon's back while he stole some hubcaps, and taking a drive every evening with Dom. By the time he had to report back to work he was feeling much better.

...

Tanner had been able to stop most of the harassment that Brian was going through. There were still a few guys that would make some comments, but it was always at the station when no one else was around to hear it. Nothing they said could faze Brian anymore, he didn't care he had his family and there was nothing anyone could say to make him regret it, or how he got it. Brian started to share a few more things with everyone about his job, just little details here and there about people he worked with, who was nice, and who wasn't. He still didn't tell them about any of his calls, or what he did each day, but it was a start.

There was a street race tonight and the whole crew, minus Mia, was out. Brian was working so the team felt comfortable knowing he would give a non obvious hint if the cops caught wind of the race. He knew that Luis always had a scanner on hand to listen out for any police coming in hot.

 **"Got a B &E on Maple, jewelry shop O' Conner."**

 **"10-4 on my way."**

 **"Jameson it's a 10-72 witnesses have seen a gun, what's your 20?"** Dispatch asked.

 **"2 minutes out I got your back O' Conner."**

Dom had already raced and of course won, he was on the sidelines watching some out of town little rich boy in daddy's car challenging Vince.

Luis spoke up, "Hey everybody Brian's distracted at the moment with a jewelry shop armed robbery, so he won't be able to warn us if anybody is coming."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, while Dom, Vince, Letty, Leon, and Jessie all tensed. They all knew Brian could take care of himself, but that underlying worry was always there.

The little rich boy snorted and turned to his friend, "looks like they got a cop on payroll here, guess L.A. racing is not so bad after all." His friend just laughed in agreement.

Dom looked like he wanted to say something, but Vince waved him off, he had every attention of teaching the little bastard a lesson in a race. So instead Dom asked Luis if Brian had called for backup.

"He didn't call for none, but a cop name Jameson is going in as well, said he had Brian's back."

Dom nodded, he hated Jameson, but at least Brian wasn't going in alone.

Hector was holding the money for the racers tonight and was taking everyone's 5000 pay in.

Luis was still listening to the scanner checking one last time for any patrols headed their way when he heard someone in the scanner.

 **"10-71,"** was yelled out. **"10-00!"**

Luis screamed out for everyone stop. "Officer down! Someone got shot!"

The whole place went silent; everyone shut off the music blasting from their cars and surrounded Luis to listen to the scanner.

 **"O' Conner is down 11-41!"**

Dom turned pale at hearing Jameson's call for an ambulance. Everyone started to look worried, even people that they weren't super close to them that only knew Brian from watching him race, or losing to him.

"Why does anyone care about a pig being injured, it just means they'll be busy for a while, let's not waste it and race." The snot nose kid said.

After, looking over and seeing the Toretto team frozen and frightened by the scanner, Hector and his boys decided to take care of the ass. Hector walked up to him. "The cop is one of ours!" He snarled and handed the guy back his 5000 dollars, "you should get out of here, before we show you what happens when you disrespect familia like that!"

 **"Ambulance is 10-97, O' Conner is with EMT."**

"Give me details!" Dom snarled at the scanner.

 **"10-13 Jameson what's their planned 20?"**

 **"Gunshot wound, the EMTs are in route to UCLA Medical Center."**

No one said a word, everyone got in their cars and started to head that way, it shocked Dom to see the long line of cars behind him, Brian had no clue about the amount of people who truly cared for him, half the people at the race were following them. They made it to the ER in record time, and everyone rushed through the doors. When they made it into the waiting room it was already half full of cops, and the group of racers all paused at the door. There were a few people in their group that were thinking about going back through the door they came in, some of them had some outstanding warrants.

Before anybody could leave Tanner stood up and walked over to Dom and spoke loud enough everyone could hear. "Toretto."

"Tanner," Dom nodded fear for Brian evident on his face.

"Everyone needs to be focused on what's important here. So I believe tonight we can call a temporary truce clean slate one night only, can't we gentlemen?" He finished with a look around to all the officers sitting down.

Every officer in the room nodded no one, no matter the crime they have committed before would be going to jail tonight.

Dom looked back to all the racers behind them and saw everyone nod in relief.

"Any word?" Dom asked.

"He's in surgery now, that's all they would tell me, no details for non family members. They said they would let us know when he was out."

Dom couldn't help but once again feel a little bitter about Brian's biological family not wanting to have anything to do with him. He still had aunts, uncles, and cousins alive, but none of them were around, or have any wish to be. Because of that, they aren't able to get any information about Brian now.

Vince had called Mia on the way to the hospital, and she ran into the room crying at that moment. Dom was about to give her a hug and sit her down, but an officer Dom didn't know beat him to it. He stood up walked over to her and directed her into his previously vacated seat.

Tanner nodded to the officer in approval, "everyone this Brian's family," he said while pointing at Dom, Mia, Vince, Letty, Leon, and Jessie.

Everyone but Dom sat down in chairs, he stayed standing, and started to pace. The officers picked up on their nerves and decided to try and help distract them.

An officer who was a little bit on the chubby side started, "I'm Frank."

Vince looked up in recognition; this was the man who told Brian he had a girlish figure.

Each of the other officers took their turns introducing themselves. There was Tom, Michaels, Edwards, Justin, and to many others for everyone to remember their names.

Michaels turned to the team, "who's, who?"

Mia sniffed, "I'm Mia."

"Your Brian's...?" All the other officers looked at Michaels like he was crazy for not knowing they weren't really related.

Mia smiled at him, she knew the man wasn't crazy he knew they weren't Brian's biological family, he was just showing his acceptance of them, "his sister."

Mia pointed to the three men beside her, "Those are his brothers, Vince, Jessie, and Leon."

The woman on the other side of her bent down and put her arms on her legs and looked up, concern was written all over her body in the form of tension but she answered, "Letty, sister."

After their introductions everyone turned to Dom with a questioning look, at first Dom wasn't sure what to do, but Brian had made it pretty clear that most people at work knew about their relationship thanks to Jameson. So Dom answered honestly, "partner."

Everyone nodded and Michaels stood up and offered his hand to Dom, Dom grabbed it and shook his hand. "Andrew."

"Dominic," he answered back.

"Can I get you all coffee, or anything it will probably be a bit before we hear anything," he asked.

It was Mia who answered, "No its fine, we don't want to be a bother," she refused politely.

Michaels turned to Mia, "about eight months ago I was lying in a hospital bed after some guy decided he would settle his hate for cops by letting his gang hold me down while he beat me."

Dom thought back, he remembered Brian being gone a lot around that time, and when everyone asked where he was he told them that another officer had been injured and he was helping out.

"Brian sat here with my wife while I was in surgery, he went got food, coffee, or anything else my family needed, he went and picked up my kids from school, he even babysat them, and he kept them all calm and when needed...distracted. Brian was the rock for my family at that time, because that's what we do for the family of another officer. That's what you are, and we hold you to that esteem, so it's no bother to get you anything you need."

It was a distressed looking Jessie that answered, "Some coffee would be great."

Hector looked at Michaels, "here let me help, I'm Hector a friends of Brian's."

"Nice to meet you Hector." Michaels and Hector were about head to the elevator when a woman walked in the room.

"Andrew!" She called, and Michaels turned around and caught her in a hug.

"Scarlet, I told you that you didn't have to come, it's too soon to know anything."

"I know dear, but I was worried, your mother took the kids."

"Okay well go have a seat I am going on a coffee run for Brian's family."

"Where are they Andrew?"

Michaels pointed out everyone and introduced them as they same title they gave him, he finished with the woman who was crying, "And that's Brian's sister Mia."

"Poor dear," his wife said. He watched her walk over and introduce herself, and then she gathered Mia in her arms, he gave his wife a smile and then disappeared around the corner with Hector.

Dom watched the woman calm down his sister and couldn't help but feel relieved, he didn't think he had the ability to do it himself, he was too frightened. For the first time since they got there Dom stopped pacing and looked around, he saw Jameson in the corner and eyed him.

"What happened Jameson," he blurted out when he caught sight of the man.

Jameson blanched and stuttered, "There were two robbers, one ran out the side entrance and I followed." He put his head in hands. "I tackled the guy, had him in handcuffs and was putting him in the car when I heard a shot. I ran into the building and saw Brian down on the ground, the guy who shot him got away."

Vince stood up and pointed at Jameson, "you said you had his back!" He roared.

Jameson stood up and yelled back, "I didn't know the other guy was the one with the gun!"

"Stop yelling both of you." The woman Scarlet reprimanded. She stood up and patted Vince's cheek, "I know your upset dear, trust me I been where you are, but throwing blame around isn't going to help Brian honey. The only person who's at fault is the person that pulled that trigger, okay dear?"

Vince nodded, "I know."

Dom continued his pacing she was right it wasn't Brian's or Jameson's fault, it was the guy who shot him.

It had been an hour and Dom was getting agitated he had been pacing back and forth the whole time, and when he wasn't pacing he was going to front desk trying to get some information, but all they would tell him is "he's still in surgery sir, we will tell you as soon as he is out'.

"Sit down son your wearing me out." Tanner said.

Dom felt numb, scared and numb, so he did as he was told and sat down in the chair beside Tanner. Tanner took a good look around and saw that everyone was speaking, to each other. There were street racers speaking to cops and vise versa. "Never thought I see the day illegal street racers and cops were all in one place and getting along," he whispered to Dom.

Dom took a look around and snorted, "Brian has a way of pulling people in, all sorts like Brian." He sat back in his chair, "my sister once told Brian that I was like gravity had a way of pulling in everyone around me, but she was wrong. He's the gravity of the two of us, everyone flocks to him."

Tanner nodded his head, "he's a good kid, little reckless, and lord knows danger follows him around like he's courting it."

Frank snorted at that, "damn right, but I can't complain kid saved my butt a time or two because of that recklessness."

Dom looked up at the man, "yeah?"

"Sure did son, pushed me out of the way of a speeding vehicle back when he was a junior officer, and I was giving out parking tickets."

"I didn't know that." Dom said.

The officer named Ted turned around from his conversation with Luis, "Brian took a bullet for me on my first day of the job."

"What?" Vince barked out from across the room.

Michaels and Hector came back and passed out the coffees, and held out bags of fast food, and told everyone to help themselves. Dom didn't reach for coffee or food, he just listened to Ted. "Brian was showing me the ropes on my first day, and we pulled over a junkie. He had no wish to go back to jail, so he pulled a gun. I should have been more careful, but I was a newbie so I didn't notice the gun in the car. Brian ran in front of me the minute he saw it, took one in the shoulder. I freaked out so much; I probably apologized 50 times while they were loading him up in the ambulance. He just looked at me and laughed said not to worry about it, I would know better next time."

Dom had wondered where that scar on his shoulder had come from, he always thought it might be a bullet wound, but never asked.

"Are we telling O' Conner saved my ass stories?" Michaels asked.

Tanner laughed, "That we are Michaels, and yours is probably the craziest of them all if I remember correctly."

"I know that's the truth, Brian pulled me out of a burning building."

The whole team gasped and Dom said, "Tell me you're joking."

"Nah man, he saved my life, would never joke about that." Michaels said with a huge smile as he sat down beside his wife.

By now everyone in the waiting room was listening to the cops telling stories about Brian.

"Meth lab blew up in an apartment building I was in during a bust, the blast knocked me back and left me unconscious, any other officer would have just waited for the fire department, but not Brian his crazy ass walked into the building and pulled me out. Didn't have any type of fireproof gear, but he walked in to the building anyways."

Scarlet patted her husband's knee and spoke, "and I'll always be thankful that he did. If Brian had waited for the fire department, my Andrew wouldn't be here today. They were stuck in traffic, and by the time they got there the whole apartment was caving in."

Dom nodded his head to the woman, he looked at the team, and saw they too were amazed at all the stories they heard tonight.

"Well it's not a cop story, but Brian had my back in a bar fight one night, stop some guy from beating my face in." Justin said with a laugh.

"You too, huh?" Vince asked.

Letty snorted, "Brian has had your back in more than one V."

Leon leaned in, "Vince has a problem with running his mouth a bit."

Tanner let out laugh, "same with Justin, we always tell him he's a bit of a hot head."

"Dominic Toretto for Officer O' Conner," a doctor called out into the waiting room.

Dom jumped up from his seat and walked over to her.

"Are you Dominic Toretto?"

"Yes I am."

"It says here you're the emergency contact for Brian O' Conner, is that correct?"

Dom looked shocked for a moment before nodding, "yes."

"Officer O' Conner is out of surgery, and stable." Dom felt the world tilt, his knees almost buckled in relief. "They bullet entered in his upper abdomen, we had to repair some damage to a few organs and remove the bullet. It was touch and go there for a while Mr. Toretto he lost a lot of blood, but like I said he is stable, but he will have months before full recovery. The bullet caused two fractures in his ribs, and he must have hit hard on his left shoulder it was dislocated. "

"When can I see him?"

"They are moving him into a room, and getting him situated, I would say you can see him in the next 30 minutes."

"Thank you so much," Dom told her.

He relayed what the doctor said to everyone, and most of the people waiting started to clear out. Now that they knew Brian was fine it was time for them to leave, he wouldn't be able to visit with everyone right now, and no one wanted overwhelm him. Leon volunteered to drive Mia back to the house to gather some of Brian and Dom's things, there was no question about who would be staying overnight with Brian.

As soon as he was finished talking he sat back down in his chair and put his head in hands. Letty put her hand on his shoulder, "he's okay Dom, he is okay." Dom nodded his head and lifted it up to look at Scarlet.

"How did you find a way to be okay with him going back out there after he was hurt?"

Scarlet smiled at Dom and place her hand on his, "it makes him happy dear," she said like that explained everything.

Once Dom thought about it he guessed it really did explain everything, he would do anything to keep Brian happy, including spending the rest of his life being worried about the man.

"You're good for him," she said.

"Thank you."

When Dom was finally permitted to see Brian he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, the panic that went away the moment they said he was stable had come back full force. All he could think about walking through the hallways was the need to make sure Brian was breathing, needing proof that he was alive.

The first thing he noticed when he walked through the room was that Brian was to still, Dom had never seen the man ever be that still, even when he sleeps he moves. It's like NOS runs through his veins, of course Brian drinks tons of the energy drink NOS so for all Dom knows it might be true. He was hooked up to an IV and what Dom guesses is a morphine drip. He went and sat on the side of the bed, and placed his hands gently on Brian's chest where there were no bandages. When he felt the rise and fall of Brian's chest, he broke down in tears. He felt so relieved he couldn't help it, Dom hated crying, but he had been so afraid he was going to lose Brian.

"Dom?" Brian asked in a quiet whisper.

"Bri, I was so afraid, thought I was going to lose you."

"Never, love...you Dom."

"I love you too Bri."

Dom saw that Brian had fallen back asleep, and with the drugs pumping through his system he probably wouldn't even remember they had talked.

"You must hate me." Jameson said quietly from the doorway.

Dom whipped his head around when he heard the man talk, and narrowed his eyes at him. "Not for what you think I do."

"I should have stayed, I said I had his back, but when it counted I didn't."

"I don't hate you for that, Scarlet was right the only person who's at fault for Brian getting shot is the guy that pulled the trigger. I hate you because even though you know he's taken you still hit on him. I hate you because when you found out he was taken you got mad and told everyone about our business around the station, so he would be harassed. Some people might think I'm a bit on the dumb side, but I'm really not Jameson. You wanted him to be hazed, so that he would get sick of it and stop dating me, and move out." Dom got up and walked up to Jameson. "The only thing that action showed me is that you don't love him like I do, because him losing me, losing his family, it would kill him. Unlike you I would rather rip my own heart out, before I broke his."

Jameson looked like he was going to say something, but instead he turned around and walked out of the room.

The family all stopped by for about 5 minutes each before going home, everyone wanted to see with their own eyes Brian was okay. Tanner was the last person to come into the room, and when Dom saw him wipe at his eyes he turned his back to Tanner so he could have some immediate privacy.

"I just realized I never told you my story." Dom turned around and walked back to the two men, and he sat on the right of the unconscious one. "It's been 8 years, hard to wrap my head around the fact that he's been in the force for 8 years now. When I met him, he was just some punk 19 year old right of the academy had the same awful attitude." Dom chuckled. "It wasn't any secret around the station that my wife had left, took my two little girls with her, and decided I was never going to see them again." Dom raised his eyebrow; he didn't know Tanner had kids. "It was a low point for me, and the kid here, he just knew somehow I was thinking about putting an end to it, he knew when no one else did. He started coming by every day, sometimes with food, sometimes acting like he needed help work wise, and sometimes just coming by to watch a football game he never really cared about. Brian told me you once said that I'm soft on him. It's true, but it's because I see him as a son, one that no one can up and take away from me."

"Is that why you're so accepting of all us, of me, I'm probably the last person you wanted Brian to end up with."

"Toretto any man who would call my phone and make the demands that you did last month when he felt Brian was in danger is exactly the type of man I want with my son."

"Thanks Tanner." Dom said with a smile.

Brian was in the hospital for two weeks, and Dom only left his side long enough to take a shower. Brian had a two month leave from work, and once they got him home no one let him move very far, they waited on him hand and foot. Which Brian hated, he got frustrated with himself for getting to tired quickly, for not being able to help with chores, and for not being able to do something as simple as walk up the stairs because of his pain. The family just stayed patient with him, made sure to remind him that it wasn't permanent, and that's what they were there for. Dom was always right there beside him for those trips up the stairs, and when Brian couldn't make it Dom just carried him up them.

...

The support the family received while Brian was injured was amazing, all of the wives of other officers brought food over, and the group of cops they met in the hospital came by often to see Brian.

At first Brian was slightly nervous when they came by; he didn't want to upset anyone in the house because a bunch of cops were showing up. The whole family just greeted them like family friends, which they kind of were now.

Frank even brought Brian a model car kit as a joke, since he couldn't work on his own car. Dom nodded in approval when he saw it was an American muscle car and not an import.

Michaels and his wife brought their kids by, and it was another big shock to hear them yell out 'Uncle Brian'. Those two loved Brian and he was really good with them. The whole family ended up staying for the Sunday barbecue, and Dom gave them the open ended invitation for every Sunday. By the end of the night the two kids were even calling Dom, 'Uncle Dom'.

Tanner showed up one evening during game day, which were reserved as Brian and Vince time. When Vince noticed Tanner's eyes straying to the football game on the screen during his visit he got him a beer and told him sit and watch the game. Tanner started coming by more regular during games after that, and Dom noticed how happy it made the older man. Thinking back to what Tanner said about Brian and him watching games together, he knew that he saw that as something special to do with his son. Dom had told Vince what Tanner told him that night, so when Tanner thanked Vince for including him he looked at Tanner and said, "were never gonna take him away from you. You can come see him whenever you want." If Tanner had tears in his eyes when he left no one said a word.

After Brian finished his recovery time at home it took another four months of doing a desk job before he was cleared to go back to patrolling. As much as Dom didn't want him to be back out there where something bad could happen, he needed Brian to go back fully to work. The man's constant jitters and behavior while bored was driving Dom crazy.

It had been a week since Brian got the okay to get back on the streets and everything was settling back into normalcy. The guys and Letty were all at the shop working, and Mia was showing her new boyfriend around the place. Dom thought all of it was pretty much going over his head, guy was a doctor not a mechanic, but he seemed interested. Brian was okay with the guy, but Dom was still trying to decide if he liked him, or not. He knew his record was clean thanks to Tanner running a full background on the dude, but the guy didn't like Corona and that didn't sit well with Dom.

 **"Brian,"** was called over the scanner.

 **"Yeah Michaels."**

 **"I gave the director the number of seats you need for your family tonight."**

That caught everyone's attention Brian had told them all he would be home late because of banquet being held, but Brian hadn't mentioned they were suppose to go.

 **"Thanks but that's not necessary Andrew. It's just going to be me tonight."**

Dom frowned; he wasn't sure what was going on.

 **"What do you mean O' Conner, you're getting promoted of course they would want to be there?"**

"He's getting promoted?" Vince asked. "Why didn't he tell us? I thought he understood that we supported him as a cop now."

Dom did too, after all the cops started showing up at their door, and to family gatherings, Brian had opened up and he was more sharing about his work life. He didn't even change at the station anymore just left and came home in his uniform.

 **"They don't know Michaels; it's not a big deal, no reason for anybody to have to cancel their evening plans for me."**

 **"Brian your family wouldn't see it that way, I'm sure they would want to know."**

 **"Nah just drop it man, like I said it's not a big deal. It's not like I'm a kid asking for my parents to show up at family day."** He tried to joke off.

 **"I understand that O' Conner, but do you?"**

 **"I don't get what you mean."**

 **"Brian it's not like you're a kid asking for your parents to show up, because unlike them your family now will."**

The scanner was silent.

 **"Brian did you hear me, do you get what I'm saying?"**

When Brian spoke again it sounded defeated, **"I get you. Call me weak, a wimp whatever Michaels, but that's a chance I just can't take."**

Everyone looked up at each other and nodded they knew what they had to do.

Dom pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

 _"Hello son, what can I do for you?"_

Dom smiled Tanner had taken to call Dominic son more often, he was starting to wonder if Tanner was dropping hints.

 _"What's this we just heard about Brian being promoted?"_

 _"Ah, good Michaels mentioned it on the scanner did he?"_

 _"You told him to? Why didn't you just call me yourself?"_

 _"He got Brian to say why he didn't tell you right?"_ He didn't wait for an answer _. "I knew you needed to hear the answer of why he didn't, it's not that he doesn't want you there."_

 _"He's just afraid to tell another person about something important to him, and they not show up."_

 _"That's right son. I've already told the director that there would be seven at his table, is that right?"_

Dom looked over to Mia and her boyfriend. "Are you coming as well?"

The guy looked a little shocked before smiling and answering, "of course, I'd love to be there to support Mia's brother."

Alright so he just got major points there, but Dom still thinks the not liking Corona thing is just wrong.

 _"It will be eight tonight Tanner, Mia is bringing a date."_

Tanner sounded concerned, _"that getting serious?"_

Dom let out a laugh and walked out the door for privacy, _"yeah I already had the typical 'break her heart I break your neck' talk with the kid, but this time Brian's was standing beside me and all he says is, "I'm a cop, don't forget that.' I think the guy is honestly more scared of him than me, and I'm not sure to be more insulted or impressed by that!"_

Tanner laughed, _"I'd just go for impressed, save yourself the trouble."_

Dom gave out a small chuckle, _"so what are the details for tonight?"_

 _"It's starts at 8:00, attire is suits and dresses, and I'll text you the address."_

 _"Alright thanks Tanner we will see you there."_

Dom went back into the shop and gave everyone the details, they still had a couple of hours before they needed to shower and get dressed so the guys decided to keep working. The girls however ran out of the garage talking about buying new dresses and getting their hair done. Mia and Letty left so quick Mia forgot her boyfriend was in the shop with her. He watched them drive off, and then turned around to look at the guys. Dom gave him a steady gaze, "want to learn a bit?"

"Yeah sure," the guy said with a smile.

"So you really don't like Corona huh?"

Everyone was dressed up and at the banquet hall at 8:00, Dom thought they all looked really nice, he did take a second to fix Jessie's tie however. "Alright I know this goes without being said, but everybody remember to tell Brian how proud you are. No matter what he said I think this is actually a big deal to him."

When they walked in, they immediately spotted Brian standing beside Tanner, in his dress uniform. Dom thought Brian had never looked so handsome. Tanner looked every bit of the proud father, that he should. He deserved that title when it came to Brian. Dom and the group walked over to Brian, and Dom slipped his arm around his waist. Brian looked up at the team with surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"There's no way we would miss your big night Bri."

Brian smiled, and it was so bright and cheerful that the smile should have been dubbed illegal. He looked over to Tanner who nodded, "I told them."

Dom placed a kiss on Brian's cheek by his ear and the whispered, "you should have told us." Brian started to say something but Dom cut him off. "No it's okay Bri we know why you didn't, but we don't want you to think that ever again. We will always show up for you."

The evening went wonderfully and the whole family watched with pride as Brian got up on stage and was promoted to Detective.

When they got home, after the family had their own private celebration, Brian and Dom headed up stairs to their own room.

Brian gave him a heated look once Dom shut the door; he walked over and started to take Dom's suit off. Dom ran his hand down Brian's chest and then reached for his buttons. He stopped mid way and put his hand on Brian's cheek. Brian looked up at Dom surprised. "I'm so proud of you Detective Brian O' Conner."

Brian smiled at Dom and kissed him, somewhere in the back of Dom's mind he thought there was something about that whole name that didn't sound quite right.

...

It only took Dom a week to figure out just what was wrong. He was in the middle of the shop listening to the scanner when they called for Detective O' Conner. Dom dropped the wrench he was using, and everyone's heads snapped in his direction.

"Dom what's wrong?"

Dom shook his head and grabbed his keys, "all of you just stay here and listen to the scanner alright?"

Everyone said yes and he took off. He got in his car and pulled out his phone.

 _"What can I do for you son?"_

 _"Tanner I need a favor."_

Brian was just getting back into his car when he heard his name being called over the scanner.

 **"O' Conner."**

 **"Yeah Tanner?"**

 **"I got someone hear that needs to talk to you."**

 **"Okay?"**

 **"Brian."**

 **"Dom? What are you doing on the scanner?"**

 **"Brian you know I'm not so great with a lot of words, and big gestures, so I'm just going to ask. Will you marry me?"**

Everyone in the shop stopped in shock.

 **"Yes Dom!"** Brian said with a laugh. **"Yeah I'll marry you!"**

Everyone in shop and those that were on duty listening to the scanner started cheering.

It was a small spontaneous wedding; the family, Tanner, and the Michaels were the only ones there. They had it in the court house, and Brian even wore his uniform.

The next day Brian was right back at work, and the crew was once again working at the garage.

 **"Detective Toretto, got a homicide for you."** Michaels said over the scanner

Vince let out a laugh, "that's something I never thought I hear. Detective and Toretto in the same sentence."

Dom chuckled, "sounds good though right?"


End file.
